


thoughts

by stardust1102



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Depression, dont kill me, i just feel like writing, just pure randomness, out of the sudden
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 10:03:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14952569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardust1102/pseuds/stardust1102
Summary: this is just a really short story





	thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> i choose renjun because the other dream members said he was the emotional, sry if i have offended you

renjun is no stranger to sadness , homesickness and self-doubt... like the members said he is more emotional than others, oh how he wish someone will look through the masked and notice his sadness without having show it to someone.

he love being a singer but he always wonder 'it is the right choice?' 'am i truly happy' 'will the fan truly love me for the way i am'. everyday he put a smile through everthing wether its for the camera or to his members he doesnt show the sadness , loneliness he had hiding deep within him.

he want someone to care for him , someone to fill the emptiness in his heart but at the same time he tried his best to never show it to others , not wanting others to worry about him even if the his insecurity is eating him alive . sometime he will be in daze thinking how he will fail , he will mess up but whenever he was asked what he was in daze for , he will just smile and say just nothing and others usually just shrug it off. he know he think too much when there no need to but he cant help it but to have those kind of thoughts regardless how many reassure the people around him gave him.

he is suffering but he will continue because he do know there is people who still care for him wether it his members , families or even his fans. yes he is torturing himself by keeping the feeling and emotion to himself and its breaking him but slowly and surely he is rebuilding himself by finding the meaning of continuing the life he had right now.

**Author's Note:**

> hope u like it???


End file.
